Way You Do
by Hawkflight7
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Han/Raisa
1. Chapter 1

**Way You Do**

Summary: a collection of drabbles with Han/Raisa

Title inspired by Marcos Hernandez's song The Way I Do. Hope you like the drabbles! ^.^

1 - Prowl

His heart beat fast as he neared the carriage. A light flickered by and he drew closer to the ground waiting for the second it took to pass.

He inched closer, slowly. Relishing in the fact that he would be near her soon enough. His prey.

The carriage jolted over a stone and he ran swiftly to the side and disappeared behind the curtain.

She was sitting there, a look of shock on her face before he descended on her. The beautiful girl he could ravish without anyone else knowing, or even noticing. Princess Raisa was his prey and would be until the end of time itself.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Voice**

The feel of a whisper along her ear, in the dark. It was night and she sank into it's deep folds welcoming it, because soon it would be her home.

He always came to her at night when the palace wasn't to full of guards and Amon had to do something elsewhere. Couldn't have any interruptions in the night.

Except for that low mutter, telling her of the future they would have together. That slow deliberate melody that he created when those lips parted.

She couldn't help craving it. The way her name rolled of his tongue sent chills down her spine. Not the bad kind, the good kind. Sweet, dark, candy. Just delicious.

That's all she wanted. To hear him spin tales of the city below her window, of what happened in the night and their future. She loved it.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - Broken Wings**

The light was sliced into pieces by the bars. At least something met the window. It had been dark for so long.

Just one more day he reminded himself. His hand raised with the stone to scratch a mark on the wall. He had quite the collection of days now.

Maybe she had forgotten. He was having the same pep talk with himself since day one. Maybe she was in a cell elsewhere with that incompetent mage, Micah. His hand curled into a fist and he punched at the ground.

Pain raced up his fingers, coursing through his veins to the bruises. It settled there with a dull throb.

A thought went through his mind, were his hands broken now too? Like the rest of him?

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - Nostalgia**

Her gaze wondered the harbor where a wreck of a ship was still fresh. She clamped her lips to stop any sound. Why?

The woman turned her head from the scene. Her beloved... he shouldn't have gone out last night. She had told him to stay at home but something about him, his past.

The water called too him and he went, and now he would never come back. Her grip tightened on the wood rail longing to hold him in her arms again, feel him through the wet clothes after it rained.

She would never be able to do it again because he was dead. Apparently what they said was true. When a man sailed the sea-pirate or otherwise-more often then not, it killed them.

With a soft sniffle to low for the others to hear she held back a sob. Not by the guards or mercenaries that she repeatedly warned him about but the sea.

Ridiculous.

If only it was possible to turn back time, if only.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 - Elusive**

He looked over at her, the girl in a dirty cloak, and her guards on the floor. Currently she was standing in shock that they had fallen so quickly.

He stepped forward and she stepped back in a sort of dance.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Rrr-Rebecca."

"That's an alias and you only need guards if you're important, Rrrrebecca." He mocked her.

Her gaze moved up from under the dark hood and fell back to the ground. Seconds passed. "Just a prisoner, escaped, they were getting me back to the dungeon."

His head shifted to the side as he drew closer. "You're lying, but you're my prisoner now." He said grabbing ahold of her arm and leading her off into the night.

**Thoughts? Comments?**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, i'm not really sure how long this collection will be so just keep expecting more drabbles until i say 'the end' or something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Hands of Fate**

She was trembling, her eyes looking back at her from the mirror, with tears running down her face.

Why this really how it was for every other girl? The one thing they saw before the make up came on? Before that... gorgeous dress?

She giggled at her reflection before crossing the room and sitting in the chair.

Moments later the woman would rush in to get her ready, make sure she was perfect to the T. Then they would leave just as quickly as they had come.

Her father unfortunetly wasn't here, but she didn't care right now. She didn't need anyone to walk with her, she was strong, she had reunited the kingdoms and this would somehow top that day. She just knew it.

So she walked out the doors, down the aisle, to clasp onto his hand at the end.

Her fingers gave a nervous twitch as her heart lept to her throat the pounding drowning out the words of the man joining them together.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 -**** Hypnotize**

His gaze followed her onto the ballroom floor. With her long dark hair and green eyes sparkling as she twirled with a suitor.

Raisa Ana'Mariana, princess and heir to the throne.

Her mother was trying to marry her off as soon as possible.

It was unfortunate that such a beautiful young woman wouldn't be able to enjoy herself much longer.

Still, even from far away he could admire her.

That's all he could do.

Afterall, why would she ever choose him? King of the Raggers.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - Lullaby**

She sat in the chair rocking back and forth as she sang softly into the night air only penetrated by the candles in the room.

The door closed softly and she glanced up to see Han and smiled. "Cuffs come here." The woman said, her voice soft.

After shrugging his coat off he walked her.

She reached out and took his hand placing it to her swollen belly as the baby kicked from inside.

He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek and she resumed humming her song while he sat on the floor ear pressed to her belly listening to her and his baby.

**Thoughts? Comments?**

**For orange12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note, The defintion of a drabble from wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.**

**Aka: the chapters are meant to be short, please quit complaining about it.**

**9 - Assurance**

Han drew up beside Raisa's horse as they clopped along the rode. "Raisa." he said liking the feel of her real name on her tongue. The fact that she had entrusted it to him meant she trusted him, and he would make sure not to break that trust.

"Hmm-uh what?' She had been humming in the quite and looked over at him startled by the sound.

He smiled at her, she was so cute when she did that, even if it wasn't exactly safe to be day dreaming on this route of land.

"We'll get there just fine." He said, unwrapping a hand from his reins to set on her thigh, remembering the flash of worry on her face from before.

She just smiled at him in reply.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 - Knife**

The boot made a _smuck_ sound as it was drawn out of the mud sticking to the sole. It was the only noise the cloaked figure made, but between the others boots it went unnoticed while walking in the shadows barely a breaths away from the last soldier.

His hand dug into his pocket until it felt the smooth steel hilt. When the lightning flashed and the thunder roared he pulled it free from the sheath.

There was no pausing in his motions, no hesitation whatsoever.

The deadly blade whistled forward on the wind to cut into the spine of the first unlucky recipent.

In the flashing of the night and the tears of the sky there was nothing but confusion as each fell as sudden as the last.

When the boy got to the carriage he ripped the door off the hinges with a flash of purple light. The girl within looked up relief on her face. "Cuffs, you came for me."

"I always will, Raisa, but you really need to stop getting yourself into so much trouble. Executioners this time. Will there be ninjas next?"

The two laughed and left the red river behind as the stars twinkled above them.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 - I'm Here**

Breathing out a white puff came from his mouth and he closed his eyes. Fingers trembled as they reached up to push into his skin along the shoulders, neck, up to the face. He kept his hands there to hide from the cold, even as he wondered if he would freeze like this.

A statue. A frozen statue. The blood in his veins burned from the cold skin, shaking like a leaf. A frozen burning statue.

The door creaked open but he couldn't move his head anymore. "Han," A soft voice reached his ears and warm arms wrapped around him, slowly melting the ice away. "I found you." Her words soothed his glacier of a heart. "I'm here, Han. I won't ever leave your side again."

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 - Tactile**

**To answer anonymous question: it's a spur of the moment. and I might make a story from one of these I'm really not that sure yet.**

She reached out blindly, touching stone walls, doors, a window pane. Raisa wished she knew what it was she searched for as she stumbled through the castle in the thick of night.

A cry of longing swept past her lips and she stilled for a moment hoping no one had heard her.

It took ten minutes of silence to reasure her and she was on her way again; feeling, brushing, fingering, clawing for it. The touch of someone she had not yet found.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 - Catacombs**

**Seeing as I had the urge to write this I guess I should announce a few things while I'm at it. I've started a little series calle featuring Raisa, for those interested you can find it in the crossovers under Final Fantasy X-Overs . For those not crazy about crossovers (and why is that? we need to remedy this) I'm working on another Han/Fiona fic seeing as they're lacking and I'm disapointed with the m section of this branch of fanfic. Yeah, expect a lemon. **

**Well, that's all I got for you all right now, otherwise I'm still updating this... whenever I happen to. Oh the weird things my mind comes up with.**

A breeze echoed the moans of dead as he passed the statues of the fallen. They stared at him accusing and he shuffled aong, nervous for once in his life.

His breathing was coming faster as he delved deeper into the ground, stepping down cold stone steps to come to a stop infront of a statue just recently put in.

It had been so fast, he could still remember the blinding light and then she was lying on the ground and when he went to take her hand it was already cold. Deathly cold.

The wind pressed against his ear, hissing so softly he almost missed the words, "You'll be with her soon enough Cuffs."

**Thoughts? Comments?**


End file.
